Mickey Horton
Michael "Mickey" Horton was a fictional character on the soap opera Days of Our Lives. Mickey was played from November 1965 to January 2004 by actor John Clarke, briefly in 2004 by Richard Voigts, and was played by actor John Ingle from 2004 to 2006. He was also played by Kevin Dobson for a few episodes in 2008 Crimes Committed * Tried to kill his brother Bill after learning that he wasn't Mike's father/shot Bill in the arm (1976) * While in the sanitarium, tried to kill two nurses, believing they were Laura (1976) Character History Mickey Horton, born on January 19th, 1932, is the third youngest of the Horton children. Mickey's siblings include Tommy Jr., Addie, Mickey, Bill, and Marie. Mickey has been a practicing lawyer since the show began. He began seeing Dianne Hunter, who hired Mickey to handle her divorce from Richard Hunter, but their relationship came to and end when Dianne and Richard remarried thanks to their daughter Susan Hunter. Mickey then became interested in Laura Spencer who was dating his brother Bill at the time, and the two clashed over her. In the summer of 1967, Mickey became Susan Martin's lawyer when she stood trial for killing her husband David. In the process Mickey would spend many days and nights working with Laura Horton to get Susan acquitted. Eventually the two would fall in love, and marry in December of 1968. Later that year, Mickey would take a test to see if he was sterile because he was concerned about the fact that he had not yet conceived a child. Tom Horton would learn Mickey was indeed sterile, but would keep that information from him upon learning from Laura she was pregnant as a result from being raped by Bill. Mickey and Laura's happiness would not last. When Bill returned home from Prison in 1970 Mickey accused Laura and Bill have having an affair. While Laura remained faithful to Mickey, Mickey cheated on Laura with his secretary Linda Patterson Anderson. Linda would become pregnant with what Mickey believed to be his child, but Mickey would eventually work his problems with Laura out by the end of the year. In 1971, Mickey and Laura would again have troubles after his affair with Linda Patterson was made public after Linda's attempted suicide. Laura and Mickey would agree to remain married and try to make things work for Mike's sake. In 1972, Mickey was diagnosed with a heart condition, and would have a massive coronary in 1973 after he learned that Michael had learned his "father" had had an affair with his secretary Linda Patterson. Mickey would survive his coronary thanks to his brother Bill, who performed a heart operation on Mickey. Shortly after his heart surgery Mickey had a stroke which caused him to lose all his memory. Mickey gathered his things up and left town. Unsure of his name he called himself Marty Hanson because the initials on his belt read M.H. Eventually Mickey stumbled upon a farmhouse while searching for food and water and soon collapsed. He was taken care of by the farmhouse owner Maggie Simmons, who was alone and crippled. Maggie and "Marty" continued to live on the farm, and in 1974 "Marty and Maggie" were married. Marty began reading about a treatment for injuries such as Maggie's being done at Salem University Hospital, and set up an appointment for Maggie to be checked out. Later, after his picture appeared in the paper, Mickey was reunited with the Hortons, though he had no memory of them. Bill offered to operate on Mickey in hopes of returning his memory, but Mickey refused. When Bill Horton operated on Maggie Simmons in 1975, Mickey blamed Bill for her inability to walk, though Laura told Mickey and Maggie the paralysis was mental now. Mickey promised Maggie she would walk again and her took her back home to her farm. After Mickey divorced Laura, Mickey and Maggie were married on January 25th, 1975. Later, Linda Patterson would return to Salem with her daughter Melissa. Once she heard Mickey had no memory she tried to re-kindle her relationship with Mickey by convincing Mickey that Melissa was his child. However, Maggie had received a letter from Linda's husband warning her of Linda, and her plans were thwarted. In 1976 Mickey learned he was not Mike's biological father. After Mike suffered an accident on Maggie's farm Mickey and Laura donated blood, but when neither matched he realized he could not be Mike's father. Mickey looked through medical records, and when he found out his brother Bill was a match all of Mickey's memory came flooding back to him. Mickey then went to Linda Patterson and asked if Melissa could possibly be his child, and she told him no because he was sterile according to Laura Horton. Outraged at being lied to for years Mickey bought a gun and waited for Bill to return home. Mickey planned to murder Bill, and when the two fought over the gun it went off, shooting Bill in the arm. After the fight Mickey suffered a mental breakdown and was admitted to Bayview Sanitarium for one year. While there he tried to strangle two nurses he pictured to be Laura. After spending a year in the sanitarium Mickey was released and he and Maggie adopted Janice Barnes. In 1978 Janice was taken away from Mickey and Maggie by her natural mother Joanna Barnes. Janice was eventually found and returned to Mickey in Maggie, but Joanna took a job in Salem and stayed close to her daughter. This relationship took its toll on Maggie, who began to drink heavily. Eventually Mickey and Maggie would lose custody of Janice to her natural mother in 1979. In 1981, Maggie agreed to be a surrogate mother for an anonymous donor. Maggie went to Neil and agreed to be inseminated. Neil preformed the procedure, and Maggie soon became pregnant. Mickey learned that the baby she was carrying was Evan Whyland's, and even when he told Maggie she wanted to keep the baby, so Mickey agreed to love it as it was his daughter. In late 1981 Sarah Horton was born, and after a custody battle with Evan Whyland Mickey and Maggie won custody of Sarah. Later Mickey and Maggie also got custody of Melissa Anderson. When Evan Whyland died, and his last words were about Stefano. Mickey and Don began to investigate. They learned that Evan was blackmailing Stefano, and that Stefano was behind Maggie's car accident. Mickey got too close to finding out what was going on, and Stefano kidnapped him and held him prisoner on the DiMera Island, but made it look like he died in an auto accident. In March 1983, Mickey escaped from Stefano, and when he returned he saw his wife and Don Craig tell each other they loved the other. Mickey had a heart attack but survived. Maggie and Mickey divorced in 1983, and soon after Maggie stopped seeing Don, realizing her divorce from Mickey was a mistake. Mickey was accidentally shot during a gang rumble, and he recuperated at Maggie's house, and the two re-kindled their love. On February 14, 1986 Mickey and Maggie remarried in a double wedding with Melissa Anderson and Pete Jannings. In 1988, Mickey ran for a seat in the Senate, and his opponent was Jack Deveraux. Jack was dating Mickey's adoptive daughter Melissa, and even proposed to her. However Melissa learned Jack was using her, and dumped him. Maggie and Mickey's marriage was in trouble by 1990. Mickey was always at work and constantly let down Maggie and missed dinner dates and other important functions. Maggie ended up seeking solace in the arms of Dr. Neil Curtis. Maggie's daughter, Sarah, caught Maggie and Neil and took pictures of them together in bed. Sarah was ready to expose them when Maggie and Neil revealed a shocking secret to her, Neil was Sarah's true father. Sarah still exposed them and the news devastated her adopted father, Mickey. Though Mickey was hurt, he felt he was partly to blame for Maggie's infidelity. Mickey and Maggie patched up their marriage and Dr. Neil Curtis left Salem. In the years after Neil leaving Salem, Mickey was primarily seen whenever a Salem character had legal problems. In 2003, Mickey was absolutely devastated when he and Maggie were attacked in their home by the Salem Stalker, and Maggie was killed. In the months that followed, a grief-stricken Mickey was eventually brought out of his despair by the flamboyant Bonnie Lockhart, whom he married almost immediately before learning Maggie had returned from the dead. Mickey was torn, because although Maggie was back, he was legally wed to Bonnie since his marriage to Maggie was invalidated by her death. After months of going back and forth between the two women, Mickey finally chose Maggie. Mickey began another active storyline in the summer of 2008 when he gave E.J. DiMera a job at his law firm in attempts to help E.J. solidify his visa. Mickey was also instrumental in getting Lucas released from jail early, into house arrest at the DiMera mansion. Mickey continued to represent family members who are accused of crimes. Maggie and Mickey decided to take a trip together in January of 2010. Mickey had been working very hard, and the two hadn't spent much time together. Maggie went upstairs to help Mickey finish packing for their trip and found Mickey dead. Her attempts at CPR were too late. Family and friends gathered in Salem to mourn Mickey's passing and celebrate his life. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Horton Family